Srebrny Chłopiec Slytherinu
by Freshyy
Summary: Co by było, gdyby 1 września Harry nie wpadł na Weasley'ów, ale kogoś innego? Co by było, gdyby Harry nie zaprzyjaźnił się z Ronem i Hermioną? Co by było, gdyby Harry miał innych przyjaciół? Co by było, gdyby Harry trafił do Slytherinu?


**Srebrny Chłopiec Slytherinu**

 **Rozdział pierwszy: Podróż do Hogwartu**

 **Rok pierwszy**

* * *

Harry był przerażony! Chłopak pchał swój wózek, okrążając platformy 9 i 10 po raz wtóry, przyciągając tym samym uwagę wielu ludzi przebywających na King's Cross. Nigdzie nie było żadnego peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte! Harry wydał długi odgłos, podobny do warknięcia, skierowany ku nieobecnemu tutaj gajowemu w Hogwarcie. Jak Hagrid mógł nie powiedzieć mu o tym, jak dostać się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte? Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

Żołądek Harry'ego wywrócił się po czwartym okrążeniu wokół platform 9 i 10. Hedwiga, sowa chłopca, również zaczęła wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie, w dosyć mało subtelny sposób. Śnieżno-biały ptak przyciągnął tylko więcej uniesionych brwi i sarkastycznych uśmieszków, których Harry starał się za wszelką cenę unikać. Co tu zrobić, co tu zrobić.. Harry bał się, że za chwilę będzie trzeba dzwonić do wujka Vernona, by znowu przyjechał na King's Cross i odebrał chłopaka z dworca ponownie. Najlepszy dzień jego życia miał się zaraz stać jednym z tych najgorszych..

"Zamorduję Hagrida.." Harry mruczał do siebie, kręcąc się nerwowo wokół swojego kufra i żywo gestykulując rękoma. "A potem wskrzeszę.. I zabiję ponownie.. I tak ciągle. Zamorduję.. Ubiję..."

Harry zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu. Chłopak odwrócił się, lekko wystraszony. Stała przed nim bardzo ładna dziewczyna, z długimi, falowanymi, kruczo-czarnymi włosami i lodowatymi, niebieskimi oczami, które mimo wszystko miały w sobie troszkę ciepła. Była tego samego wzrostu co Harry i prawdopodobnie tego samego wieku. Ubrana była w luźny t-shirt, jasne jeansy i tenisówki. Obok niej stał wózek z kufrem i klatką, w środku której znajdowała się ładna, brązowa sowa. Najwyraźniej też szła do Hogwartu.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Dziewczyna zapytała Harry'ego.

"Nie, nic nie jest w porządku.. Nie mogę trafić na peron... Spóźnię się do szkoły.. Spóźnię się. To będzie koszmar.." Harry powiedział wszystko, tym razem krążąc w około nowo poznanej dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się, widząc zachowanie chłopaka.

"Też do Hogwartu, co?"

To zatrzymało Harry'ego całkowicie. Spojrzał się na dziewczynę z lekkim uśmiechem, dziękując w duchu wszystkim bogom świata, że wreszcie wysłuchali jego modlitw. Może jeszcze cała nadzieja nie była stracona.. No i dodatkowo, nadarzyła się okazja by zdobyć nową przyjaciółkę. Los wreszcie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego...

"Może warto by było się przedstawić. Jestem Daphne Greengrass. To mój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie." Daphne uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając swoją rękę.  
"Nazywam się Harry." Chłopak potrząsnął ręką nowej znajomej. "Harry.. Potter."

Harry nie był pewny, jak Daphne zareaguje. Wszyscy wypatrywali jego blizny, ukrytej za jego niesforną czupryną. W sumie, to trudno im się dziwić. Magiczne dzieci wychowywały się z wiedzą, że Harry Potter to bohater, który zabił jednego z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników czarodziejskiego świata. Szkoda tylko, że sam Harry nie wiedział nawet jak to zrobił. Miał w końcu tylko roczek, a sama 'konfrontacja' z Voldemortem zniszczyła mu życie. No dobra, może nie tyle zniszczyła, co poważnie mu zaszkodziła. Harry stracił rodziców i wychowywał się u wujka oraz ciotki, którzy nie znosili magii i czarodziejów, a co za tym idzie, także i Harry'ego. Gdy chłopak dowiedział się o Hogwarcie i swoich niezwykłych umiejętnościach, nabrał nadziei na nowe życie. Na całkowity restart. Miał jednak także nadzieję na spokojne życie, a nie na życie celebryty. No, ale z drugiej strony.. To zawsze lepsze życie, niż to u Dursley'ów.

Daphne, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, uśmiechnęła się tylko słysząc jego imię. "Pewnie masz dość tej sławy, co?"

Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Daphne to póki co jedyna osoba, która nie reagowała na jego imię w sposób, jak każdy inny czarodziej (no dobra, są jeszcze Dursley'owie i Hagrid, ale to tylko wyjątki potwierdzające regułę). To póki co jedyna osoba, która nie widzi w nim Chłopca, Który Przeżył. To, co jeszcze bardziej cieszyło Harry'ego, to to, że miał okazję się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. W całym swoim życiu miał tylko jednego przyjaciela, ale jakiś czas po ich poznaniu, ten przyjaciel przyszedł do niego ze śliwą pod okiem i uciął z nim wszelkie kontakty. Później się okazało, że winny był temu Dudley. Ale teraz.. Teraz nic nie stało mu na drodze, by zdobyć przyjaciół.

"Daphne, tu jesteś!" Kobiecy głos zabrzmiał. Harry spojrzał w stronę źródła tego głosu. Źródłem tym okazała się być piękna kobieta, bardzo podobna do Daphne, najprawdopodobniej jej matka. Miała kruczoczarne włosy, spięte w kok oraz oczy kolorem przypominające miód. Ubrana była w coś przypominającego marynarkę oraz grafitową sukienkę sięgającą do kolan. Zaraz obok niej znajdował się wysoki mężczyzna z blond czupryną i błękitnymi oczami. Najwyraźniej był ojcem Daphne. Ubrany był w czarną koszulę, marynarkę tego samego koloru oraz czarne spodnie. Przed nimi szła zaś mała dziewczynka. Miała na oko osiem lat, ewentualnie dziewięć. Posiadała proste blond włosy średniej długości i brązowe oczy koloru miodu. Ubrana była w purpurową sukienkę do kolan i czarne buty. To najwyraźniej byłą reszta rodziny Greengrassów.

Daphne tymczasem podbiegła do nich, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. "Harry, to moi rodzice i siostra, Astoria." Daphne oznajmiła, wskazując każdego członka swojej rodziny. "Mamo, tato, Astoria.. To jest Harry Potter. Poznałam go przed chwilą."

Od teraz Harry mógł zaliczyć całą rodzinę Greengrassów do grupy tych ludzi, których nie obchodziła jego blizna i tytuł Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Astoria zaczęła tylko przyglądać się Harry'emu z ciekawością, zaś rodzice dwóch dziewczyn uśmiechnęli się, również lustrując wzrokiem czarnowłosego jedenastolatka.  
"Miło cię poznać, Harry." Mężczyzna wyciągnął swoją rękę. "Ja nazywam się Haytham, a to jest moja żona, Caroline. Moich córek najwyraźniej nie muszę ci przedstawiać.."

"Mnie również miło pana poznać." Harry potrząsnął ręką mężczyzny, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

Wtedy też Daphne się odezwała, "Harry ma problem z dostaniem się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte."  
Haytham ponownie spojrzał na chłopca, marszcząc brew. Harry, widząc jego twarz, powiedział, "Osoba, która dała mi bilet, nie powiedziała mi, jak dostać się na peron."

"A któż to był, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, gajowy w Hogwarcie." Harry odpowiedział, ciekawiąc się, dlaczego ojciec Daphne zadał to pytanie.

"Naprawdę?" Haytham i Caroline zapytali wspólnie. "To dziwne.. Zazwyczaj po dzieci przychodzi zastępca dyrektora, bądź, w niektórych przypadkach, sam dyrektor.."

"Może nie mieli czasu." Harry powiedział.

"No cóż.." Caroline zaczęła. "Co do peronu.. Widzisz tą barierkę pomiędzy peronami 9 i 10?" Harry kiwnął głową. "Musisz wbiec prosto na nią. Nie zatrzymuj się i nie zwalniaj, po prostu biegnij."

Harry spojrzał się na matkę Daphne, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Przecież jak się porządnie rąbnie w taką barierkę i upadnie się w odpowiedniej pozycji, to można sobie nawet kark złamać! Harry przerzucał swój wzrok z barierki na Caroline i vice-versa. No, ale z drugiej strony.. To świat czarodziejów. Skoro to wszystko jednak istnieje, to czemu to miało być nie prawdą? Raz kozie śmierć..

Potter ustawił swój wózek centralnie przed barierką. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Harry zrobił krok, będąc cały czas sceptycznym co do tego sposobu. Drugi krok, chłopak się rozpędza.. Jeszcze tylko trochę metrów.. To już koniec! Dwa metry.. Jeden metr.. I...

I nic. Harry nie poczuł nic, żadnego bólu, żadnego oporu.. Chłopak zatrzymał się, otwierając przy tym oczy. Nad nim wisiała tabliczka z napisem: ' _Peron Dziewięć i Trzy Czwarte_ ', a zaraz pod nią druga, która głosiła: ' _Hogwart Express - godzina jedenasta_ '. Tak, tak, tak! Udało się! Harry poczuł, że wisi dług rodzinie Greengrassów. Wiedział, że przysługa była to nie wielka i nie wymagała poświęcenia, ale mimo wszystko nie każdy pomógł by chłopcu, którego ledwie zna.

Zaraz na lewo od Harry'ego znajdował się czerwony, majestatyczny parowóz, za którym ciągnęły się dziesiątki, jak nie setki wagoników. Na samym peronie zaś było więcej ludzi, niż na jakimkolwiek innym. Harry był pewien, że nigdy nie widział tak zatłoczonego miejsca. Pełno ludzi, kufrów, wózków, zwierząt.. Skoro tak wyglądał peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, to co dopiero będzie w Hogwarcie?

"Zdziwiony, co?" Harry usłyszał. Był to głos Haythama, któremu towarzyszyły odgłosy rozmawiających Daphne i Astorii oraz stukanie obcasów o podłoże, należących do Caroline.

Chłopak pokiwał tylko głową, wciąż wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w pociąg i tłumy ludzi.

"Za dziesięć minut jedenasta. Ty i Daphne musicie znaleźć sobie przedział." Powiedziała Caroline.

I wtedy też Caroline przytuliła Harry'ego. Chłopak sam nie wiedział dokładnie, co powiedzieć, czy zrobić. Nikt, nigdy go nie przytulał, toteż było to dla niego całkowicie nowe uczucie. Harry sam nie wiedział, że zwykły uścisk może wywołać u niego tyle emocji, których chłopak sam nie potrafił dokładnie rozpoznać.

Haytham poklepał go tylko po plecach, życząc udanego semestru, zaś Astoria wyszeptała ciche "powodzenia", trochę nieśmiało.

Gdyby nie Daphne, która zaciągnęła Harry'ego do pociągu, chłopak stałby tam nadal, lekko zszokowany nagłym gestem Caroline.

* * *

Harry i Daphne szli przez pociąg, taszcząc za sobą swoje kufry. Co prawda, Daphne zaproponowała użycie czaru lewitującego, ale oboje porzucili ten pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę, że zwyczajnie nie znali tego zaklęcia i zapewne wysadzili by kufry w powietrze, bądź zrobili coś jeszcze gorszego.

Dwoje jedenastolatków znalazło wolny przedział na samym końcu pociągu. Harry ułożył oba kufry w kącie przedziału, po czym postawił klatkę Hedwigi obok siedzenia, przy którym miał siedzieć. Oboje zajęli miejsca na przeciwko siebie, przy oknie.

Harry zauważył, że Daphne cały czas siedzi w przedziale. Może nie było to zbyt dziwne, ale Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktokolwiek chce przebywać w jego towarzystwie. "Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tu siedzieć." Harry powiedział.

"Myślałam, że chcesz być moim przyjacielem.." Daphne odpowiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Chłopak nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, głównie przez jego kuzyna, który odstraszał każdego, kto próbował chociaż porozmawiać z czarnowłosym chłopakiem. "Jasne, że chcę..", Harry odparł.

Kto by pomyślał, że przypadkowe spotkanie może tyle zmienić? Harry nie dotarł jeszcze do Hogwartu, a już zdobył przyjaciółkę. W jego dawnej szkole była by to rzecz nie do pomyślenia. A jednak.. Chłopak uznał, że jest to czas, by zamknąć poprzedni rozdział swojego życia i rozpocząć nowy. Bez jego uciążliwego kuzyna, bez ciotki Petunii i wujka Vernona, bez komórki pod schodami.. Przyszedł czas, by zmienić coś w życiu...

Minęła jakaś godzina odkąd Daphne i Harry wsiedli do pociągu. Oboje siedzieli w ciszy, czasem przerywanej odgłosami zza przedziału. Harry postanowił w końcu ją przełamać, pytając, "Wiesz już, do jakiego domu się dostaniesz?"

Daphne spojrzała na niego zza książki, którą obecnie czytała, po czym wyprostowała się i odpowiedziała, "Nie mam pewności.. Mój ojciec był w Slytherinie, a moja mama w Ravenclawie.. Prawdopodobnie trafię do któregoś z tych dwóch domów. A ty?"

"W sumie, to mi obojętnie, choć nie mam zbytniej ochoty na Hufflepuff, bądź Slytherin."

Wesołość opuściła oczy Daphne. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło mordować, Harry leżał by na swoim siedzeniu, martwy. "Masz coś do Slytherinu?"

Chłopak zauważył jej spojrzenie, toteż szybko odpowiedział z przepraszającym wzrokiem, "Nie, nie.. Tylko... No wiesz. Wszyscy mówią, że Slytherin nie jest zbyt dobry. Wiesz.. Voldemort tam był."

"Och? Wierzysz tym wszystkim plotkom, jakoby wszyscy Ślizgoni byli źli? Wiesz, co kiedyś powiedział mi mój ojciec? ' _Każdy czarnoksiężnik był w Slytherinie, ale to nie znaczy, że każdy Ślizgon jest zły._ '"

"Wybacz.." Harry odpowiedział, czując, że popełnił gafę. Chłopak nie chciał stracić przyjaciółki..

"Poza tym, Slytherin ceni takie cechy, bez których nie zajdziesz daleko w naszym świecie." Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry'ego, Daphne dodała, "Spryt, ambicja, zaradność, inteligencja.."

"Inteligencja? Myślałem, że to domena Ravenclawu.." Harry powiedział.

"Nie. Ravenclaw ceni wiedzę, a wiedza i inteligencja to co innego.."

Harry pokiwał tylko głową, nie chcąc bardziej wkurzać Daphne. Chłopak karcił się w duchu za popełnienie takiej gafy. Daphne była jego pierwszą i póki co jedyną przyjaciółką, a dzięki jego niewyparzonej gębie mógł ją stracić.

Zanim jednak którekolwiek z nich mogło coś dopowiedzieć, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się ponownie, pokazując sylwetkę młodego chłopaka w ich wieku. Miał platynowe włosy i stalowoszare oczy. Jego usta wykrzywione były w niewielkim uśmiechu.

"Można tu usiąść?" Harry kiwnął głową. Daphne lustrowała go wzrokiem, podobnie, jak wcześniej Harry'ego.

"Jestem Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Daphne tymczasem przewróciła oczami, mówiąc, "A jak to się stało, że młody Malfoy nie ma gdzie usiąść?"

"Tak się składa, że siedziałem w innym przedziale. Ale towarzystwo Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i Parkinson naprawdę potrafi znudzić. Wręcz wkurzyć.. Jak chcesz, to sama tam pójdź, Daphne. Przekonasz się."

Tym razem to Harry zapytał następne pytanie, "Wy się znacie?"

Daphne kiwnęła głową. "Każda rodzina czarodziei czystej krwi się zna. Nie ma wyjątków."

"Hmm.. A ty się nie przedstawiłeś.." Draco powiedział do Harry'ego.

"Jestem Harry."

"W sensie.. Ten Harry?"

Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na Dracona z ciekawością w oczach. Blondyn od razu zrozumiał nie wypowiedziane pytanie i odpowiedział, "Jesteś Potter, tak?"

Harry westchnął, kiwając głową. To takie dziwne.. Być sławnym za coś, czego się nawet nie pamięta. Za coś, czego zdecydowanie nie chce się pamiętać..

Draco uśmiechnął się, mówiąc, "To zaszczyt."

Harry ponownie westchnął, po czym odwrócił się w stronę okna, oglądając krajobrazy Szkocji. Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dobry okazał się być ten dzień.

Tak. Życie Harry'ego Pottera wreszcie zaczęło się układać...

* * *

 **Cześć!**

 **Jest to mój drugi fanfic. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Tak, jak kiedyś mówiłem, jestem koszmarny jeśli chodzi o początki. Po prostu trudno mi się je pisze.**

 **Dla tych, którzy czytali Tyranię Słońca: Fica usunąłem, tak. Być może kiedyś jeszcze do niego wrócę, napiszę go od nowa.. Nie wiem.**

 **Miłej lektury!**


End file.
